Murkypaw
Murkypaw is a well-built black smoke tabby tom with thick fur and tufted ears. Description Appearance :The tom is built to look rather intimidating, and has the strength and battle skills to back it up. His coat is unique and very thick, causing him to easily overheat, especially during greenleaf. Murkystorm coat is difficult to groom due to its length and thickness, causing him to neglect it and focus on other things in life. Therefore, his coat is ragged, and unusually spiked. When he sheds, the tom sheds in clumps, causing him to leave a pretty good mess behind. He's a black smoke tom with peculiar dark mackerel tabby stripes, while the stripes almost fade into the darkness of his coat when they near his spine. His hair stands higher on his chest, giving him a proud and regal appearance. His ears are tufted to match his overall grizzly and wild appearance. The hairs along his spine also tend to remain spiked, even when not agitated. :Build-wise, Murkystorm is tall, sturdy, and powerful to boot. He is broad-shouldered and intimidating in appearance, with a chest as equally as wide and a stance to often match it. The tom's back is abnormally long and slightly arched, giving him almost the appearance of a ragged dog. He's a large cat when it comes to feral felines, hinting possible maine coon ancestry. His head is square-shaped with a powerful jaw to sit perfectly underneath it, with a lot of hair to festoon it. His eyes stand out almost in a creepy manner with their bright, almost reddish amber hue. His nose blends in with his overall dark appearance, being a dark color rather than an obnoxious bright pink. :Murkystorm is equipped with large paws to match his possible pedigree. His claws are long, obnoxiously so, often causing them to snag on unwanted things. He does, however, attempt to regularly shorten them by sharpening them as much as possible, therefore making them very sharp. While his tail is short for is size, Murkystorm's teeth are long and yellowed, protruding slightly from his mouth. All in all, he's a unique and scary cat with skills to make the fear he strikes into others well-worth it. Personality :In his youth, Murkystorm had that typical kitten-innocence to him. He was playful and energetic, so much that his mother had a tendency to lose. Not only because she was blind, but also because he found himself wandering off to Bongo so often to listen to stories. Due to his innocence, he was easily swayed, resulting in Bongo's stories taking a dark turn on the kitten. :As Murkystorm grew, things turned for the worse. He kept that ambition he always had as a kitten, but it grew into a wide, dark, gaping hole. He craved and yearned for everything, and anything he set his eyes on, he'd make sure he had. Whether it be power, or a relationship. This immense determination did have good results, but it appears that the bad results seem to outweigh them. For example, Murkystorm is a highly social character. He's willing to form various relationships and socialize even to timid or introverted characters, so much that he can occasionally come off as forceful in socialization. He's also extremely loyal to the way of Vega, hence why he reformed BloodClan. :While he may come off as a friendly character, he isn't always truly so. The feline is cunning, so much to where he's willing to manipulate his own demeanor to convince others. He puts on a lot of fake acts, drawing in the innocent and unsuspecting before it's too late. He's fond of manipulating others, using what they love the most to hit them where it hurts. Murkystorm is a very sneaky and shady character, although he usually does his best to hide these attributes. However, there's always been something very off-putting about him... :While he tries to put up a fake front, Murkystorm has a major weakness: his explosive personality. He is very short-fused and can snap out of nowhere, to something as minor as someone cutting in front of him. He can be merciless in his way of punishing others, to the point where he gets so overwhelmed with emotion that he had no idea as to what he's doing. This has very dangerous results, as can be imagined. Murkystorm has grown into a ruthless and merciless killer, and he shouldn't be taken lightly. Sweet or not, no cat stands a chance against him. It appears that his feelings and emotion died before he was even conceived. Skills :DRAFT: Hardened and skilled fighter, excels in tree climbing, silent stalker despite his heavy fur, surprisingly stealthy, average hunter, very manipulating. Life Kithood :Murkykit was born to Foggysky at a Half-moon Gathering, shortly after his medicine cat mother attempted to speak with StarClan. He's named after her dark and ominous dream about his arrival, and Risingsun explains his appearance to his blind mother. She takes him back to camp, with the kitten complainging the whole way. Once home, Bongo stares at him and announces that 'he has arrived'. Foggysky attempts to put her kit down in her den, only to accidentally place him in herb storage. :A few weeks later, he's able to navigate camp, and Foggysky loses him. Murkykit ends up in Bongo's den once more, listening to a tale about Axel and Thornpaw. Pedigree Mother: :Foggysky - Living Father: :Wolfflame - Living Half-Sister: :Islandkit - Living Cousin: :Islandkit - Living Grandmother: :Palefern - Deceased, residence unknown Grandfather: :Wolfstep - Living Aunts: :Beautifulkit - Living :Echosong - Living Uncle: :Batkit - Living Relationships Family Foggysky: :"While my mother disliked me for understandable reasons, I still love and respect her. Perhaps she never will share this love and admiration I have for her, but we are opposites. Her resentment is natural, after all, she follows an inferior and fake religion. Her teachings say that I am a mistake, that her kind cannot have kits. I admire her loyalty to what she believes in, even if it's the wrong thing." --Murkystorm's thoughts on his mother. :: Wolfflame: :"For years, I was oblivious of the shame that was my father. They call me a monster for my teachings, but they're wrong. Wolfflame is the true monster. Maybe I am a BloodClan follower, but we still have honor and dignity. He will pay for what he forced upon my mother. And he will pay that with his blood." -- Murkystorm's thoughts on his father. :: Friends Notable Bongo: :"That old geezer was wise in a way, with how he showed me the way of my kind. I admired him for so long, and I'm almost embarrassed to say so. Specifically because he was nuts, and deserved to be put out of his misery. He was my role model for years, with all of those tales of the divine ones, of our deities, of my ancestors. He made me what I am: a beacon for a new life. It's just a shame that he acted like such a fool with those hallucinations." -- Murkystorm's thoughts on Bongo. :: Images Life Character Pixels Murkykit.kit.png|Kit Murkypaw.adol.png|Adolescent Murkystorm.adult.png|Adult Other ***DO NOT USE THESE IMAGES WITHOUT PERMISSION! That would be art theft.*** Murky by Phro.png|By Aphro Murky watermark.jpg|By Onouvan Murkystorm_by_Aphro.png|Also by Aphro Trivia *His warrior name will be Murkystorm, after what his mother saw before his birth in her dream. *He is commonly called "Mustykit" by Petalkit. *When he creates and leads Bloodclan, he will not take on a "star" prefix. Category:Toms Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker Category:StormClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Kit